One piece of Eden
by fictionmaster96
Summary: What if one shot. Ratonhnhaké:ton's village is attacked by Templars pirates, and he is sold into slavery. Although he is saved by a smiling man in a straw hat.


(Hello everyone, fiction here, trying again with this one shot. I didn't want to try a full story again so I'm just going to do a semi short what if story. It takes the assassins creed 3 story and mixes it with the one piece universe. Ratonhnhaké:ton was out hunting with village was suddenly bombarded one day by a pirate ship full of fishmen. They destroyed the entire village, killing most of the men women. Taking what few survivors were left, they ended up selling Ratonhnhaké:ton to Iron mace Alvida the day they find luffy floating in a barrel. Ratonhnhaké:ton's pretty much taking the place of Coby but instead of the Marines, he joins Luffy as his first mate.)(Also, he is going to be in his teenage years instead of his kid years.)

The day everything burned

_Sequence 01_

"Oy wake your arse slave! It's time to meet your new master." Came the slurred voice of the pirate who had been guarding me through out this dreadful voyage. I slowly rose from the cold, hay covered cell floor. Every move I made my body feel like I was being beaten. I had bruises and burns all over my body still from when my village was...destroyed. I still can't believe it happened to us. Why us? We bothered no one and stayed to the forests. The only time we left our village was to hunt or trade. It was my home. Then everything came crashing down the day everything burned.

_Commence Flashback_

"Ratonhnhaké:ton! Ratonhnhaké:ton! I did it. I collected some rabbit, Fox, and raccoon skins!" Said Kanen'tó:kon. "Good job Kanentó:kon. With your catch and mine..." **Boom! Boom! Boom! CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! **"What was that!" I said "I don't know, but I think it came from the village. We must hurry back!" Said Kanentó:kon. We quickly started free running through the tree's towards the village. As we got closer, the sounds of destruction became louder. The signs of destruction became apparent as well; smoke filled the air, all the wildlife was either dead or dying, and all the tree's were burning, forcing us to continue the rest of the way on foot. "What could have done all of this destruction?" Said Kanentó:kon "I am not sure but we must worry about that later, we have to see if the villagers need help." I said as we ran through the village entrance…only to find it up in flames. I could hear the screams of dying women and children as roofs collapsed, animals last dying sounds as they breath their last breaths, the sound of metal slicing through the men of my village as they try to defend against whatever attackers had done this. My heart ached as I looked and saw all of my fellow Iroquois suffer, although that pain turned into rage, causing me to run towards the sound of battle. "RATONHNHAKÉ:TON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Said Kanentó:kon but I payed no attention, the only thing on my mind was to kill whoever caused this. I already lost my mother this way, I will not lose my village! As I made it to the town square, the sounds of battle had died down. I was greeted to what was left of the villagers being rounded up...by clowns? At least I believed they were clowns. They were dressed in bright colored outfits with faces covered in make-up. I had never wanted to kill clowns before but after what they had done to my village I was ready to show them no mercy. I ran up to one of the clowns, grabbed his head and pulled back, then broke his neck over my shoulder. Grabbed his sword then stuck it through another clowns throat then his stomach. Then all of a sudden I was knocked into one of the burning huts. I felt myself quickly losing the strength to keep my self conscious. "RATONHNHAKÉ:TON!" Yelled Kanentó:kon as he ran to my side. "You...Must...escape..." I said "I won't leave you behind! I will-gack! 'Cough'" **Splat!** My face became covered in Kanentó:kon's blood. "kanen..tó..."

I awoke to a swaying motion around me, causing my stomach to turn and hurt. The feeling became unbearable after a while causing me to puke. "You will get used to that feeling after a while." Came a weird voice. I slowly looked in the direction of the speaker to find myself staring at grinning clown with a big red nose. "At least you better get used to it hahahaha, pretty soon your gonna become a ship slave." Said the weird clown "Where am I? What happened to my village!?" I exclaimed "Hahahahaha! Burned to a crisp! By me, Buggy the Clown! Captain of the buggy pirates!" Said the Clown when identified himself as Buggy. "Hope you like being beaten and starved!"

_End Flashback_

I slowly made my way throughout the inside of the pirate ship. I tried my best not to stumble or fall, but I was to weak not to. Every step I took filled my body with agonizing pain, causing my to lose my balance. This would then cause me to be kicked and told to 'get up of my arse'. I barely made it to the deck of the ship with out falling on my face. Seeing this caused all of the clowns to burst with laughter. Along with other pirates who I hadn't seen before. They were dressed normal (normal enough for pirates at least.) And looked as dangerous as the clowns. "Here's the new cabin boy you asked for. I hope your captain will be pleased." Said Buggy. "He's all beat up and covered in burns. The captain won't be happy with this." Said a fat pirate wearing a headband. "That's not my problem. You wanted the boy, now you got him. Where is my money?!" Said Buggy, as he quickly started to lose his temper. "Okay, okay. Here is your berries." They said as they handed him the payment. "Move your arse cabin boy! The captain wants to see ye." Said another pirate who was skinny and had a big sword on his side. He grabbed me and threw me onto their ship. "Why are you doing this?" I asked one of the pirates "Don't ask about things that don't concern you!" said the headband pirate as he pulled back his leg to kick me, only to be smashed with a giant iron mace! "What do you think your doing to my new cabin boy?" Said a beautiful voice. "N-nothing Captain Alvida! I was just disciplining the new cabin boy on how we do things around here." "And since when was It your duty to discipline new crew members?" Said Alvida. I didn't know a voice could receive you about someone's appearance. Alvida's voice sounded as if an angel was speaking, although her appearance made bear shit look appealing. She was as large as a bear in fat but about as tall as an adolescent male elk. "Now cabin boy, I hope you had a pleasant journey. I am Alvida. The most beautiful to women in all the sea's." "Really?" I said surprised. "What do you mean really?" Alvida said. A huge vein sprouting on her forehead. "I would say beauty is only skin deep, but you would have to dig really deep to find beauty in you." I said with a faint smirk on my face. Which turned out to be a big mistake. "YOU DAMN BRAT! ILL KILL YOU!" She then raised her iron mace with amazing speed and hit me before I could even react. Again my body was slowly losing consciousness. "Why...does this...keep happen..ing.." I said before everything went dark again. The last thing I heard was Alvida saying "Throw him in the brig, we have a long journey ahead of us." Then I blacked out, wondering what was in store for me.

End of part one


End file.
